


Choose Me

by Kissyyou



Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissyyou/pseuds/Kissyyou
Summary: Mukuro broke out of prison! Uh…unintentionally…by a certain white haired-boy; and the adventure begins. Mukuro X Allen, Yaoi Warning, if you don't like it, please don't read, thank you!





	1. Bad Impression

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Allen's POV)

"I think the Akuma went in here!" I shouted as I broke down the wall of the underwater cell. "Huh? What is this?" I questioned as I walked closer to a tank filled with an unusual colored liquid. The tank is insanely large for some reason and tube-like. "Wait there is something inside!" I step back in shock as I find myself face-to-face with a body floating in the liquid. The person is tied up and chained to the pipes and tubes sticking out of the tank. This is too cruel; it looks like he's suffering in there! I find myself touching the thick glass and lightly tapping the container.

(Mukuro's POV)

I heard a loud crashing noise outside of my tank. I wonder what was that all about…but I guess it doesn't concern me…I should find a way to get out of this prison. Wait—I sense someone tapping on my glass…

...

"Hm…I wonder when he's going to wake up…?" a voice woke me from my slumber. I slowly open my eyes to a white room. "Oh! You're awake!" the voice got louder. I turn my head towards the voice to find a red haired boy sitting next to me. He stared at me surprised for a minute before a curious expression took over his face. "Wow! Your right eye is red!" I unconsciously brought my hand up to my right eye and all of the sudden there is a throbbing pain around my right eye. I flinched at the pain and wanted to take a look at what is going on with my eye. I tried to sit up, but my body felt heavy. "Oh, you shouldn't move right away!"

I still tried anyway. There is no way I'm going to keep myself bedridden for long… After sitting up successfully on the second try, I looked around confusedly with my other eye. Where am I? How did I get here? Did I escape Vendicare prison?

The door opened and a white haired boy stepped in with a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers and he smiled happily at the red haired boy. The white haired boy has an interesting scar on the left side of his face that includes a pentagram on his forehead and the line goes down to his chin. "Yo Beansprout!" the red haired boy greeted.

"Hey! I'm not a beansprout!" the white haired boy retorted…cutely. He went over to the table and the empty vase and placed the bouquet in it.

The red hair boy laughed heartily and smiled, "Anyway, your damsel in distress woke up! I need to go report to the Bookman, so I'll see you later!" He got up and walked out the door, but not without ruffling the smaller boy's hair, making it stick out in all directions.

"Thanks Lavi for watching him when I went to turn in the mission," the white hair boy said as he try to fix his now-messy hair.

"Don't mention it!" the other boy shouted in the hall.

The white haired boy smiled shyly and then closed the door softly behind him and turns around to give me his full attention.

* * *

 

(Allen's POV)

I went over to the chair and sat down next to the man. "How are you feeling?" I politely asked.

He looked at me closely before replying, "I'm well." Wow…his right eye is a bright red color and has a distinctive number six in Japanese kanji in the middle. While his other eye is a nice blue color that matches his hair…he has an interesting hair style…

"I see, that's good," I smiled. "Um, let me introduce myself. My name is Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist in the Black Order." He looked at me puzzled with his eyebrows furrow together. Aw…his confused face is a bit…adorable. He looks so lost right now. Maybe I should tell him what happened…

"Um…I broke you out of the place you were trapped in."

"…You…broke me out?" he asked slowly as his voice comes out a soothing baritone. I like it.

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…you look like you were suffering…"

"…It is not any of your business—"

"Yes! But I still! …broke you out."

The man closed his eyes and sighed, "Do you even realize what you have done?"  
"Huh?"

"You broke me out of a high-security prison."

"Yes."

"Don't you know what you gotten into?"

"What do you mean?"

"You might be hunted down as my subordinate, because you helped me break out of prison."

I smiled at him, "I highly doubt they will be finding me anytime soon. It is very difficult tracking me down in this organization, so don't worry!"

He looked at me dumbfounded but eventually gave in, "…Whatever. It's not like I care about what happens to you."

"Then would you mind introducing yourself?" I asked curiously. I want to know who this man is. For some reason he seems very interesting and…he has that eye.

He looks at me annoyingly and but gave in, "My name is Mukuro Rokudo and I'm a Mafia criminal."

(Mukuro's POV)

Right when I said I am a Mafia criminal, the boy looked at me with his eyes bugged out and his mouth gaping open. I gave him a smirk and asked, "What were you expecting? I  _was_ in jail for a reason. I hate the Mafia."

"But you don't look like a criminal! You look rather young to be in prison…How old are you?"

"I'm twenty…and you?" I replied.

"Fifteen...we're five years apart…"

"Really? I thought you were younger, because of your height."

"MY HEIGHT IS NATURAL FOR MY AGE!"

"Oh. Really? It doesn't seem like it."

"You—"

"Now would you care to explain to me where am I?"

"But! I want to ask you something…personal…" the boy looked up at me shyly.

I tilt my head to the side as I looked at the boy. "What is it?"

"Um…that eye of yours…"

"Oh, this?" I gestured at my right eye.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Um…how—wait no. I mean—um, what—no…I—"

"Don't strain yourself, it's a long boring story that you probably don't want to hear about—"

"But! I still want to know…"

"…" I stared silently at the kid. "…fine, kid. But in return you will tell me about your scar too.

"Okay!" the boy nodded.

"When I was little, I was experimented on. As a result I went through six paths to Hades. I use this eye usually in a battle."

"…" The boy stared blankly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That wasn't a long story at all."

"Well, I gave you a shorten version."

The boy gave a small chuckle. "I see…so that eye is like an Innocence."

"A what?"

"Innocence. It's an Anti-Akuma weapon."

"Sure…" I answer hesitantly.

The boy smiles at me. "I guess it is my turn to give you a  _shorten version_ too. Let's see..." he contemplated. "This scar was given to me by Mana. He's my deceased father."

"Oya? Why would he do that?"

"Well…I turned him into an Akuma…"

"What's that?"

"Um…an Akuma created when a person makes a contract with the Earl—"

"Who's that?"

"Um…the Millennium Earl is a sorcerer who plans to lead the world to its death—"

"So, he has the same plans as I do."

"What?"

" _To lead the world to its death._ "

"That's…your plan?"  
"Yes, but instead of using Akuma, which I believe is quite silly, because humans are capable of destroying the world themselves without needing the help of demons, that's why I want to create a world war to cleanse the world with darkness by first targeting the Mafia."

"But why would you do that?!"

"Because I hate the Mafia and the world we are currently living in is worthless."

"But maybe if we save the world then people don't have to suffer—"

"People everywhere are suffering. You can't save them all."

"But if we try—"

"People like you pity people and try to help them only to make yourself feel good."

"No! That's not true!"

"You look down on others and offer to help them only for your benefit."

"No! I—"

"You are such a fool to think that the world could be saved in the first place. You must have turned your father into an Akuma so that you could save him—" and with that the boy slapped me hard on my left cheek with the back of his hand. I could have dodged his hit, but I was too into making fun of him.

"You don't know me, so you have no right to say all those things!" the boy turns and ran out the door.

The whole room was silent…and all I did was to slide back down onto the bed and take a nap. I will take a look at my eye some other time…

* * *

Hope you like it! I wanted to try something new!

Please comment!


	2. Another Bad Impression

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

It has been exactly four days since I have last seen the boy. But judging from the flowers being brought to my room in the past two days, he is still around. I looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall, December 10th. How long am I going to stay here?

Suddenly, there's a knock on my door.  _I wonder if it's the little brat…Kufufu…I'll tease him again._

But the person who came in was not the kid. It was a man in his late twenties, wearing a white beret, uniform, and glasses. "Yo, suspicious being!" the man greeted. "I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"You are quite rude to ask people questions without introducing yourself first," I looked at him nonchalantly.

"Oh yes. How rude of me! Hohoho! My name is Komui Lee. I'm the Head Officer of the Black Order's European Branch."

"I see."

"Now, I would like you to answer some questions."

"And what makes you think I'll answer them?"

"Whether you answer them or not is up to you! So, here we go! Question one! What is your name?"

"...Kufufu…you are an interesting man. Very well…I'll play along with your game. My name is Mukuro Rokudo."

"Where are you from, Mister Rokudo?"

"I'm from Northern Italy."

"I see…hm…" the man nods to himself. "Then, as to why you were in the underwater prison?"

"Kufufu. No comment."

"And to how you receive that eye?"

"Again. No comment."

"Then would you like to join the Black Order?"

"…now why would I do that?"

"Well, from what I searched up on you were that you are a notorious criminal that is being hunted down by one of the strongest security Mafia."

"Oya? You looked through my background? How rude of you. If you knew everything about me, then why ask me these questions in the first place?"

"Well, you see…Mister Rokudo…that's all I found out about you…your date of birth, where you're from, and that you are a criminal. Any other information about you are either erased or not recorded in the files. There are no details about your right eye and as to why Innocences have been acting up lately when you appeared in the Order."

"…Innocences?"

"They're our source of energy to fight against Akuma."

"I see…so you want me to join the Order to use me."

"In a way—"

"I decline."

"But Mister Rokudo, you could benefit from this!"

"Oya? Like how?"

"You won't have to worry about being hunted down and escaping prison cells! You look quite young to be running around and worrying about being thrown into prison. So, why not join us and you can be able to have a semi-normal life here."

"Yes, but how do I know I'll be safe?" I stared at him. "How do I know you are not going to just hand me over to Vendicare?"

"Then we would have returned you back to the prison cell, when Allen saved you, but here you are in our infirmary. Why don't you stay for a while and see for yourself? You can leave afterwards if you dislike the place…"

"Hm…"

"So…Mister Rokudo…are you interested?"

"Well…I'll be lying if I'm not—"

"Good! Let's get you clean up and into our uniform!"

"Oh, My…so soon? Won't you introduce to me whoever is listening in on us outside of the door first?"

"Ah…you found out?"

"Of course, I'm not a high-class criminal for no reason. Kufufu."

"I see. Ahem. Allen, come in."

"Oh? Kufufu." Don't that name sound familiar. The white haired boy stepped in grudgingly.  _Looks like he's still annoyed from last time…his expression is quite adorable._

"Okay Allen, you will direct Mister Rokudo to the shower room and during that time get his uniform for him to change into," the beret man stated.

"But Komui—" the white haired boy protested.

"I need to get back to my job—"

"But Komui—"

"I'm sure you'll have a nice time here, Mister Rokudo."

"But Komui—!"

"Take care of Mister Rokudo, Allen," the man pats him on the head as he exit out the door.

…and the room was silent, but the white haired boy broke it by a heavy sigh. "I guess I better take you to the shower room then."

"Kufufu…if you please."

"…okay, follow me," he replied emotionlessly.

_Oh my…he's still angry with me, I presume._

* * *

 

(Allen's POV)

While the man took his shower, I went to get his uniform. The man is still the same as the day I met him! He doesn't look a bit apologetic about the whole ordeal a few days ago!

…I guess he is the type of person who doesn't care about others…just like Kanda…

I wonder how Kanda is doing on his mission right now? Is he hurt? Of course he is not hurt, he's Kanda! …I miss him…it has been two weeks already…

After I got the uniform I went to the shower room and placed the uniform on the clothes rack and waited for him outside to finish up.

But right when I reached the door, I heard him call me. So I stuck my head in there and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong my dear boy, but I have two requests to make."

"What is it?"

"Can you get me an eye patch and a pair of gloves?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Thank you~"

So! I went back to the office and asked for the eye patch and gloves, both in the color black to match his uniform. I went back to give them to him and waited for him to come out.

He came out wearing the uniform with the eye patch over his right eye and the gloves.

"What's up with the eye patch?" I asked.

"Well, my eye have been acting up lately so I figured I let it rest for a bit," the man smirked.

"…I guess, I'll show you around the Black Order…"

"Yes, please."

* * *

I am so glad that you guys enjoy the story so far! Please comment and stay tune for more to come! :D


	3. Pain, Pain Go Away

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

I walked next to the boy as he led the way. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…I am actually horrible with directions and the last thing I want to do is get us lost, so we are going to the cafeteria to see if we can bump into anyone who will show you to your room and all the other places," the boy replied tiredly.

"You know…I don't mind getting lost with you, boy," I gave him a small smile.

"You don't mind, but I do. Besides, you have been in bed for a while right? You need to get some food in your system," he glared at me and looked away.

I chuckled a bit at the boy's reactions, "Very well, it you insist."

(Allen's POV)

After a minute passed, he broke the silence. "Hey, boy. Why are you in a place like this?"

"Huh?...My dumb master sent me here, while he went off somewhere secretly," I glared at the ground.

"I see. Kufufu. Are you enjoying this place, ever since you came here?"

"I like it. I see it as a new home now."

"Well, you are pretty lucky."

"I'm not lucky. I inherit the worst luck."

"But still…you did not give up."

"…one time, I gave up…"

"Is that when you killed your father?"

"...Yes."

"Is this the result? I hear that people's hair can turn white if that person is under stress or suffers from a traumatic event." He reached out and caressed my hair gently and twirling some strands in his fingers.

"…"I stopped in my tracks and looked at him shocked, yet after a while I find myself staring that this man in wonder and curiosity.

"Such a pure white color. It is very tempting to touch…" he said as he leans in and lightly kiss the end of the strands in his hand and let them fall softly onto my cheek. For a second, my heart sped up and my face felt hot.

"…You know, I can't read you," I looked away and continue walking.

"Hm?" he walked next to me and looked directly into my eyes. _Oh god, my heart is beating quickly!_

"I cannot figure you out. In one moment you do one thing and then another moment you do another thing. I just can't understand you."

"…Kufufu. The less you know and understand about me, the better."

"Why?" I look at him confused.

"I'm very dangerous, that's why. You are better off hating me than siding with me, boy." He replied as he slow down his walk and follow me from behind.

_He seems to put up a wall around himself…just like Kanda. But why this wall seems—_  my thought was interrupted when I heard a soft hiss from behind me. I turned around to see the man clutching on to his right eye. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"…I'll live. My eye is just acting up that all," he sighed.

"Komui did mention that the Innocences are reacting to you. It must be painful. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be fine…why don't we continue?" he said as he walks ahead.

"…Okay, if you say so," I follow closely behind him.

* * *

(At the Cafeteria~ Mukuro's POV)

We went to a nearby table and the boy said, "Okay, sit here. I'll be right back." I nodded to the boy and sat down. As soon as the boy left my side, the pain came back ten-folds. I clutched my eye in agony and frustration.  _I don't think I'll last if this keeps on happening repeatedly. I'll make sure to visit the beret man as soon as I can to make sure this settles down._

Then there is a voice behind me, "Hey…are you okay?" I turned around to see a girl with pigtails looking at me with concern.

... _I don't need those eyes looking at me…save those eyes for someone who needs it._ "I'm…fine," I flinched at the pain.

"You don't look so good…you should go see the nurse—hey you're the new member!" I stared at her and slowly rest my hand down from my eye. "I heard from brother that you will be joining us from now on."

"…he's your brother? Beret man?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"I see…then can you relay this message to him that I need to talk to him immediately about my eye."

"Oh, okay! I'll go tell him right now."

"I'm back!" the boy said as he's holding a large island of food and plopped it onto the table. I could hear the table creak from the weight of the food.  _My…I hope I'm not the one eating it all…_  "Eat whatever you like!" the boy brimmed proudly. I gave him the 'are you kidding' look and he shrugged and happily sat down in front of me and eats.

"Hi Allen!" the girl smiled.

"Oh, hi Lenalee!" the boy munched.

"I'm going to be back in a bit, okay? See you later!" the girl ran off.

"Okay," he said as he eats. I just sat there and stared at the boy in half amusement and pain…but the pain is slowly residing…  _I see…for some reason, the pain is tolerable when the boy is here…_ I internally sigh.  _Why do I have a feeling that I am going to have a hard time?_

* * *

In 20 minutes, the mountain of food decreased to two plates of sandwiches and pasta.

"My…you know how to eat well," I smirked at the now full boy.

"Well, that is because my Innocence need the energy," he replied munching on the sandwich.

"Your Innocence—?"

"I'm back! Okay, Mukuro-san, my brother will see you now," the girl stated.

"Very well. Boy, you are coming as well," I said as I stood up.

"Eh?" the boy looks up puzzled.

"Come on—!" I clutched my eye again at the pain slowly coming back.  _Please brat, don't make me sling you over my shoulder and walk off with you like that._

The boy seems to understand and stood up to follow the girl.

* * *

(At Komui's Office~ Allen's POV)

We meet up with Komui and the man proceed to discuss something, but he wanted me to stay as close to him as possible.

"You said that the Innocences are reacting to me, specifically to my eye," the man stated.

"Yes," Komui nodded.

"Well…my eye has been aching as well, ever since I been here."

"I see…"

"But, there is one thing."

"Hm? What would that be?"

"The pain doesn't hurt as much if the boy is near me."

_Eh?_ I looked up at the man expecting some kind of explanation, only to find him staring intently at Komui.

"…So, are you saying that your eye doesn't react to Allen's Innocence?" Komui asks.

"I am not saying that it does not react to him. I'm saying that I'm in less pain if he is around."

_Whoa…he's blunt. I…kind of like that._  I thought as I look away from the man.

"Hm…" Komui thought for a while. "I think you two should come with me and see Hevlaska."

"Who?" the man asked.

Komui puts on a sly smirk and answered, "You'll see."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment! Oh and tell me if the story makes sense or not. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	4. Roommates?!

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Allen's POV)

The man stared up in wonder at Hevlaska as she held him firmly in her tendrils. "My…are you Hevlaska?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" she replied calmly.

Komui cuts in and said, "Can you check that man's eye?"

"…I'll do my best," she reached out and carefully takes off the man's eye patch and softly placed her tendrils over his right eye. The man flinched a bit out of pain, but soon relaxed himself.

"I see…you eye does not contain Innocence, but you have dark, devastating powers," Hevlaska finally said.

"What did you find out?" Komui asked.

"This man has been through hell and back. He has suffered greatly."

"Kufufu. You don't need to make my past any more tragic than it already is," The man smirked. "So, tell me…why I'm in pain ever since I came here and why is this boy," gestures to me, "the only one that ease it?"

"I believe the reason why you are suffering from pain, because the Innocences are reacting to you. They fear your ability and strength."

"I see…so I'm hated here."

"Not quite. Just because you are feared, does not mean you are hated. The reason why you feel at ease with Allen is because his Innocence is able to tolerate your ability."

"Wait, what?" I stared in shock.

"To see if that is true…Allen, place your hand over Mukuro-san's eye and see what happens."

"I—I…okay," I agreed as I slowly took off my left glove.

"My…that hand is deformed," the man said nonchalantly.

I glared at him harshly, "Sorry that you have to be touched by this disgusting hand!"

The man stared perplexedly at me. "…I did not say that your hand was disgusting…That hand is a part of you, how could I find that disgusting?" He reached down and grasped my hand firmly and caressed the bumps and veins of my arm. "It looks fine to me. You shouldn't hide it," he said as he brings my hand up and placed it over his right eye. The cross on the back of my hand glowed a light green color. He stared intently at me with his other eye, examining my expression. I would be lying if I say my heart did not skip a few beats. He smiles a little and said, "The pain is gone…" and closes his eye contently.

Hevlaska looks at the situation and said, "Komui…can you arrange to have Allen and Mukuro-san to share a room?"

"I'll set it up right away!" Komui grinned.

* * *

(Allen's POV)

Before I knew it, all my things are transferred to a larger room that I'm sharing with the man. "I apologize, boy. You are stuck with me. You probably dislike sharing the room with me, right?" the man said.

"I don't really mind, even though you are the guy who insulted me on the first day we actually talked."

"Kufufu. Holding a grudge against me, boy?"

"Hell yeah…and can you stop calling me 'boy'? I have a name."

"…I see…you want me to call you 'Allen Walker'?"

"Not my whole name."

"Then 'Walker'?"

"I expect some higher-ups to call me like that, not my roommate."

"…very well…Allen."

"Okay," I smiled at the man.

"Then call me by my name as well, no need for formalities."

"Oh…was it…Mukuro?"

"Yes," he gave me a small smile. Now that I have a good look at him…he's very tall and…charming? Okay, I just hated myself for thinking that…

"So…what plans do you have for the rest of the week?" I asked.

"Let's see…" he said as he lies down on the bed and turns his head to face me.  _My god, the way he does that is…sexy?_ "I seem to have several meetings with beret man and since I joined the Dark Order, I need to get a…whatever-you-called…Anti-Akuma weapon?"

"Oh! So are you going to get an Innocence?"

"…Sure…if that is how I'm going to get a weapon around here."

"What kind of weapons are you thinking of having?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure, but maybe a trident."

"Really? Wow, so what kind of powers do you have?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know how Hevlaska said that you have some dark powers? I was just wondering what powers you have."

"…Well, my powers are based on illusions. It's nothing special, really."

"Illusions? Like how Kanda can use illusion to fight Akuma?"

"…Depends…who is this Kanda?"

"Oh! He's…uh—friend."

"I see…"

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

It has been a couple of days that we have been sharing a room and so far…it's normal… He does his thing and I do mine. Sometimes we would eat together and talk, but that is about it.

Anyway, people have been wishing me an early happy birthday. My birthday is in a week and I'm excited to spend it with everyone…especially Kanda…

He is coming back from a mission today! I'm excited to see him again.

"Allen!" a voice called to me as I walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria. I turned around to see Lenalee smiling and catching up to me. "Hey, Allen!"

"Hi Lenalee, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I have been doing fine and…" she nudged me, "Kanda is back."

"…I see."  _Aaah! He's back! ~_

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you check on Kanda?"

"…maybe later," I hesitantly smile.

"Why not now? I know you have a thing for—!"

"Lenalee!" I said as I cover her mouth.

"Mm!" she squealed and I slowly let her go. "Fine, fine, fine. I won't say anything," she giggles and I half-heartedly glared at her. "Ooh! Let's go Christmas shopping together!" Lenalee cheered.

"Sure."

"Yay! Let's ask a couple of other people to join us! It will be more fun!"

"…Okay."

"All right then! Meet me at the entrance at six! I'll go ask some of our friends to join!"

"Okay," I smiled.  _I wonder if Kanda will be coming….Knowing Lenalee, she would totally ask him._

* * *

(Some time later~ Mukuro's POV)

"Hi Mukuro!" a girl leaped in front of me as I tried to exit the library. That beret man made me read up some research on the Akuma and Innocences. In the end, I am more confused before going into the library. Oh, I forgot the girl is still there.

"Hello."

"Hey Mukuro, are you busy in the evening?"

"May I ask why you are asking me this?

"Well, Allen and I want to go Christmas shopping, so I thought it would be fun if more people came along."

"Kufufu. I see. Sadly I am unable to go. Your brother wants to talk to me."

"Aw…"

"Well, I'm leaving now," I walked away.

(Allen's POV at 5:50 pm)

I waited at the entrance for Lenalee, only to have a certain tall Japanese guy come and stood next to me.  _Oh my god! It's Kanda! I have to say something! I have to say something!_

"Um—!"

"We have a mission together with that newbie."

"…!"

* * *

(Mukuro's POV at 6:03 pm)

"Did you made contact with your people yet?" the beret man asked.

"Yes." But to be more precise I told them that I am abandoning them for an organization and told them not to look for me. It's fine…they should hate me and move on with their lives.

"Did you get my notice?"

"…Yes. You want me to join a mission?"

"Correct. This mission will help you clarify some questions about the Order."

"Very well. May I know what I am doing exactly?"

"You are going to assist Allen and Kanda in searching for Innocence in the south village near France."

"I see."

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please comment! I tend to write more if people want to read more. :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
